Love
by Garuda178
Summary: The Hawk has never seen the Black Widow so happy, so he simply smiled and walked away. Hopefully will lead to "Avengers 2" fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm a new guy here at , I've always been a loyal reader of Clintasha fics, and now I decided to make an account and write a fic. It was suppose to be a Clintasha fic, but some things got wrong in the process lol.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters from the Avengers. But I do hope to be the script writer for the sequel. **

It's 2 in the morning, a week after the Manhattan Battle, and the famous Black Widow couldn't fall asleep, even though the bed at the new Avengers headquarters in the Stark Tower is really comfy. The night after the Manhattan Battle (and also the not too bad Shwarma), the Avengers crashed in the damaged Stark Tower, tired from their seemingly endless battle. The next morning, Tony had assembled a meeting, and the Avengers decided that they would stick together as a superhero team and make Stark Tower as their headquarters (except Thor though, who had to bring Loki to Asgard, but he promised would return though). They all think the idea was pretty cool, being a superhero team, saving the world from mass destruction, and having their own headquarters, not S.H.I.E.L.D's boring and serious headquarters. After the meeting (and receiving a green light from their beloved Nick Fury), Tony and Pepper renovated the tower straight away. Aside from fixing the massive damage from the Manhattan Battle, they also made the upper levels of the tower more suitable to be a headquarters for the Avengers. They didn't fix the STARK letters on top of the tower, there's only the 'A' left, and Tony decided to change his Tower into Avengers tower.

The Avengers now have a meeting/living room, where they would talk about battle strategies or just watch a movie on Tony 's massive TV. Beside the meeting/living room they have a kitchen and a dining table, where Pepper usually cooks them breakfast before she goes to her office being the busy Stark Enterprise's CEO. They also have a gym where the Avengers likes to work out to keep in shape, a high-tech lab for Bruce for him to do any experiments he likes and talk science with Tony, and also a Shooting range where Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye likes to sharpen his skills.

Ah, Clint, one of the reason why Agent Natasha Romanoff couldn't fall asleep.

"_I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull."_

Loki s words kept ringing on her mind every night she goes to sleep. Even though she shows Loki that she was only manipulating and interrogating him back at the heli-carrier, when she said that he is a monster, she really meant it. For her, Clint Barton was the only person that understood her. When he spared her life back then, she immediately trusted him with her life, something that she never thought she would ever be able to do. Since then, she thinks of him as a true partner, a true friend, and some kind of a brother to her. Just the image of Loki s words made her gasp for breath, and even cry sometimes, a bit unusual for someone like her. Usually she would try her best to get the thought off her mind and drift into sleep eventually, but this night, she doesn't know why, she just couldn't

"_Is this love Agent Romanoff_?"

She couldn't tell, she knew that she has feelings for Clint, but having a childhood like hers, being trained as a master assassin, she doesn't really understand 'love'. All she was taught about love that it could be used to manipulate minds of her enemies. To lure them into her web, into the Black Widow's web. So she kept avoiding love, afraid that it would crush her just as she crushes the hearts of the stupid men who has fallen for her.

She feels like her feelings for Clint is out of debt and is just a friendship thing, but there were times when she was sitting together with Clint on the roof looking at the stars after a rough mission, or when they posed as a couple on an undercover, that she felt something that she couldn't understand. But she just thinks of it as her caring so much for her partner, because he cares so much about her also. They always watched each other's backs, and always understood each other.

So when she said 'love is for children' to Loki, It was actually her not understanding. But she never thinks about it much, because she has trained to be strong, not just physically, but also mentally. But since Loki s words struck her, she's now thinking about it more often, and it just drives her crazy. How could the Black Widow be confused about feelings and love she thought, it was just so immature.

Still couldn't fall asleep, Natasha decided to go to the kitchen and have a snack, maybe that would help. Tony has made two floor of his tower the Avengers Headquarters, one floor for the bedrooms and Bruce's lab, while above it for the living room, gym, and shooting range. When she opened the door of her room, she immediately sees Captain Rogers's Room which is in front of her room. With her skilled steps making almost no sound at all, she makes her way towards the elevator, making sure none of her teammates heard her.

While walking silently, she thought about the Captain America. Pepper once told her after a movie night, how handsome Tony is, and how she is always worried about him, and how she really loves him. 'Oh, so that's love' she thought (while still wondering how on earth Pepper could think of Tony as handsome.)

Well she is always worried about her partner Clint, because he is her partner and he is the one that has spared her life, but she never really think Clint as handsome. Steve on the other hand, is the most handsome guy that she has ever seen. She has always been fascinated at his old fashioned hair, his sweet smile, his masculine body, and his diplomacy skills and heroism. Maybe she loves Steve, or is it just what teenagers like to call a 'crush'?

She kept thinking about it when she finally arrived at the kitchen, when a voice startled her. "_How can I be off guard like this?' _she thought to herself, her reflexes made her turn into combat position.

"Couldn't sleep Agent Romanoff?"

She was relieved hearing the voice but also blushing at the same time.

It was the Cap.

**So what do you think, Read & Review please, this is my first ever fic so be nice :p **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2, I've actually written this before I published chapter 1, but I thought I needed some editing here and there, so here it goes.**

"Kind of,"

Natasha took a while to answer. She has to admit she was a bit shocked, adrenaline still rushing in her veins.

Even though Natasha was good at hiding facial expressions (it was her job anyway), Steve knows that she was a bit startled by his voice. He lets out a small smile and decided to tease her.

"Wow, I didn't think that I would ever startle the famous Black Widow," he said with an annoying grin on his face.

"What…I didn't… Uhh," Natasha just ignored the Captain and went to the snack cupboard to grab some chips and also a glass of water. She didn't know that Steve has a bit of a humor side to him, because of all of his constant seriousness, heroism, and let's do our orders and save the world persona.

She brings her chips and water to the living room to join Steve who is drinking coffee while reading a lifestyle magazine. She chuckled at the view of it. She's sure that now he's still amazed and confused at how things had extremely changed from the past. She then decided to tease the ol'Captain back.

"Wow, I also didn't think that the superhuman Captain America would ever have trouble sleeping," repeating the grin he had earlier.

Steve than turned away from his magazine, and his eyes are now staring down to the floor.

"Sorry Agent Romanoff, I'm not implying that I have a harder life than you, It's just that a even a superhuman has feelings, and I have been through a lot this past few weeks, you know since I woke up, and I have many things in my mind that is keeping me from being asleep," he said, a slight hurt in his voice. She didn't think that her little teasing could actually hurt him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Nah, it's okay Agent Roman-"

"Don't," she suddenly cuts in, "just call me Natasha, or Tasha, or whatever okay, after saving the world together It's kind of weird if you keep calling me Agent Romanoff," she said, and a tiny laugh escaped her lips.

"Well, okay, _Nat_," he said, smiling slightly.

"_Nat," _she thought. Clint was the only human being in the world that has ever called, and dared to call her that. She hates nicknames, especially Tony 's "itsy bitsy spy", it was just annoying. No wonder the two never got along well. But now, she actually doesn't mind being called _Nat _by Steve, she didn't know why but she had even felt a little happy.

Natasha then drinks her water and ate her Doritos in silence. Couldn't stand with the air of silence and awkwardness, Steve decided to start a conversation, "Why couldn't sleep, _Nat?" _the tone of his voice a bit awkward on the word 'Nat'. Natasha didn't answer right away, it seems like her mind is in another place. "Is it okay if I guess?" Steve asked carefully, "or you don't want to talk about it?"

"Nah, it's okay, just guess Cap," she said, curious if the Cap would guess it right or not.

Even though he hesitated a bit, he finally said, "Is it Loki in the holding cell? I've watched the surveillance camera footage. I didn't mean to interrupt your privacy, it's just that as some sort of team leader I have to review everything that happened and all of our actions during our mission."

Natasha was surprised, she didn't thought that Steve could actually guess it right. She never talked about it to anyone, but now, she thinks that if there was anyone to talk about it to, it had to be their sort of team leader.

"_Nat?" _he asked carefully. Not only he is worried that he might hurt her by his words, but he is also worried that he has a great chance of being punched on the face.

But thankfully he didn't.

"I must say you're right, but it's okay, I'm starting to forget about it though, he was, only trying to manipulate all of us, and you know that I started the conversation only to collect information, " a lie.

"Do you love Agent Barton though?"

Steve had no idea why he even asked that question. Now he is even in greater danger of being beaten up by the Black Widow.

But thankfully, Natasha kept her cool.

"No, I don't know, we're friends, partners, everything between us is just pure professional," again, a lie.

Steve was about to say something, but after stuttering a bit he only said "oh."

"How about you Cap? Why couldn't sleep?" Natasha asked, after sipping her glass of water a bit.

"You know, waking up only to find I'm in the next century is still taking a lot of time to process, but It's also about… Peggy."

"You know Cap," she said with a comforting tone, as she puts her glass of water on the table, "I'm not good at this love, romance, blablabla thing, but sometimes you just have to carry on. Find a pretty girl or something, I know it isn't really as easy as it sounds, but you've gotta try. You're living in an entirely different world from her now, and I must say that there's no way that you're gonna go back to her."

After hearing Natasha's words, Steve only kept quiet. His eyes looked as if he's confused. Natasha frowned, afraid that her words actually had hurt the captain again.

"That's the problem," Steve suddenly said, "I might have fallen in love with someone, but now I'm feeling guilty towards Peggy, I…"

Hearing the Cap, she was a bit confused. She didn't recall any girl being close to him. Maybe it was Maria Hill, or, it couldn't be

"And it's you."

For the first time of her life Natasha felt so confused, not knowing any strategies to answer him, her mind blank, her heart racing fast. Even though her various training in the Red Room, something like this wasn't on the training list. And then, out of nothing, she just said the first thing that came through her mind.

"I might, also have a crush for you."

They stared at each other for a while, and then they both simply laughed, their hands holding each other.

As they laughed, they didn't realize that someone was watching from the kitchen. The person has never seen the Black Widow so happy. The person simply lets out a sad yet happy smile and walked away.

It was the Hawk.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time since the battle Natasha didn't have nightmares.

Last night, after Steve's unexpected confession, and also a bit of chatting, Natasha and Steve went to their own rooms and fell asleep immediately. When Natasha woke up she realized that it's already 10 in the morning.

"Shit," Natasha got off her bed quickly and goes to the living room. There on the couch sat Steve, Tony, and Bruce, talking about something. "_Strange, where's Clint?" _She thought to herself.

She was about to ask the guys where Clint is, when suddenly Stark teased her, "Ah, how was last night _itsy bitsy_, fun?"

She only answered "Huh?" but actually she was scared that Tony had actually eavesdropped on her and Steve's conversation last night, or even worse, Steve had told all about last night to everyone. Natasha quickly made a sharp look towards Steve, but Steve only shook his head.

"You see, Tony here has been making various theories about your relationship with Barton, and since both of you didn't show up on breakfast so he thinks that you guys are sleeping together, which I must say kind of makes sense," Bruce said, with his usual calm voice.

"Well thanks Bruce, finally, someone who actually roots for me!" Stark clearly sounded happy.

Natasha looks relieved, so does Steve, but she is more concerned about her partner, "_where the hell is he?"_

"Sorry to disappoint you Stark, but I haven't seen Barton at all today, and I'm not really hungry so I decided to skip breakfast," a half lie.

"Well that's peculiar, JARVIS, where is our little birdie?" he asks his AI.

"Agent Barton has left the Avengers Tower at 6.30 AM, It looks like he was heading for S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters sir."

"_Well that's strange," _Natasha thought. Natasha then quickly left the Living room and heads for the elevator, leaving the guys confused.

"Where the hell is she going?"

Steve didn't answer Stark's question but he quickly catches up with her. When she was about to press the elevator button he held her shoulder.

"What?"

"Where are you going? To S.H.I.E.L.D? If so I'm coming with you," said Steve, his voice strong.

"Why? Is there something you need to do there?"

"No, it's just that, mmm…" Steve looked confused, his face a bit red.

"Don't tell me you're jealous cap," she said with a smirk on her face, "You see Clint is my partner, it's weird for him to suddenly go to the headquarters at 6.30 am just because he wants to, there's gotta be something wrong."

" It's not like that! I'm just worried about him too you know, he's my friend, and also a fellow Avenger, and as…"

"Whatever Cap," Natasha lets out a small laugh. She was about to press the elevator button again when Steve held her shoulder.

"What now?" she looks really annoyed.

"You're only wearing tank top and shorts."

"Oh."

"_How have things been going, doctor?" the large menacing person suddenly appeared from nowhere, but the doctor didn't look afraid._

" _Well, I am actually very pleased with how things are going. The girls are improving fast, faster than I have expected, and I'm sure that they will be ready." _

"_Ah, very good, very good indeed, I look forward towards this, and I'm sure, that our forces united, we will, be the more powerful one."_

"_More powerful than who, actually?"_

_With that, Thanos simply smiled._

**Remember I said that I wanted to write the script for the sequel, this is what I like the sequel to be XD So what do you think so far? Reviews are welcomed and sorry for my bad grammar, I'm still learning :p**


End file.
